A Christmas Gift
by Johny.Girl.12
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Lucy doesn't know what to get Natsu for their Secret Santa. What will she get him? One-shot. NaLu , and some GajeelxLevy, and a little Gruvia


**Hey guys! I thought that I might as well give you a Christmas present, so out of that comes a Christmas story! Also, I'm not going to be able to update: ****_Something To Think About _****because I left my notebook for it at school. I'm so sorry! Anyway, before Natsu realizes what I'm doing, let's get started! By the way, this is a one-shot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****_NOT _****own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

* * *

Our blonde hair celestial mage looked around the overly decorated guild hall. _I guess Mira just loves to decorate, doesn't she? _Lucy thought. If you looked around the guild, you would think that was true, too. On every door there was a wreath, on almost anything she could hang stuff on, there were green and red ribbons, and there was even a mistletoe in the doorway of the guild! _Note to self, don't get caught in the doorway with anyone. _

Lucy walked to her usual set at the bar. She was in a slightly bad mood. Why would she be? Because every Christmas Eve, something bad happens to someone close to Lucy, if it wasn't her. She wasn't sure why, though. Christmas was her favorite time of year. So now, instead of her not being able to wait for Christmas, she dreads it. No way, in her mind, was Christmas with her around would ever be a good one.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Mira asked her, while she was putting an apron on, getting ready to bake ginger bread cookies. She know Lucy loved Christmas, as did anyone who was in the guild, but why is she so down on Christmas Eve?

"Oh, nothing." Lucy smiled at the take-over mage in front of her for caring. No one else noticed that she was down, especially the Fire Dragon Slayer, who was across the room headbutting Gray while yelling insults at him. When will they ever stop?

"You can't lie to me that easily, Lucy. Now, tell me what's really on your mind." Mira hated to see Lucy so down, so she wanted to know what was wrong.

"Nothing, really. I just don't know what to get the person I got for Secret Santa." That really wasn't a lie at all. She had been thinking about that, too. He seemed so content and happy with what he already has, so what do you get him?

"That is challenging, I must say that." Mira knew who Lucy had, because she kinda tweaked it so her favorite soon-to-be-couples got each other.

"Tell me about it, what do you get a dense idiot who destroys almost everything for Christmas?" Somewhere in the guild, Natsu sneezed fire in Gray's face, causing him to fly into Elfman, who throw a chair at him, but Gray ducked and it crashed into Freed, causing one of the guilds in-famous brawl.

"I don't think I can help you with that, but let it come from your heart."_ There, that should help her get something into her head. _

"Thanks Mira. I'm going to go looking around again and see if anything catches my eye. Bye!" With that, Lucy ran out of the guild to avoid being caught under the mistletoe.

"Oh Lucy, when will you ever learn that I can find out all about your past and how you think something bad happens every year on Christmas Eve." Mira knew what she was going to do to change the blonde girls mind. "NATSU!"

Natsu stopped in the middle of punching Gray in the face and ran over to Mira. "Yeah, Mira?"

"What have you gotten Lucy for Secret Santa?" Although she knew he had nothing, because he forgot, again, she had to ask him.

"Umm" Natsu scratched that back of his head. "I kinda, maybe, forgot. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He crossed his arms over his head in a defensive position. Sure, he had his best friend for it, but naturally he forgot. He really didn't see the importance in getting someone a gift and not telling them who got them it until everyone exchanges gifts.

"Good, because I know just what you can get her." Mira had her devil smile and her match-making smile mixed into one. She had a plan, and she was going to use it.

"Really! What is it?" Mira cupped her hands around his ear and started whispering what he should do.

* * *

Lucy was walking from store to store, wondering what to get Natsu. Nothing she saw really looked like him. Sure, she saw plenty of things that included fire and dragons, but they didn't seem right. Some of the things seemed a little too childish, while other things seemed either to boring, or more of mature people.

She walked into another store, sure she wouldn't find anything. She had been out here for hours and still hasn't gotten him anything. Why would this store make a difference? She walked around all the isles, nothing catching her eye. She was ready to give up. Maybe she could make him some fie chicken.

She started to walk out the store, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned around to see what it ws and she gasped. It was a necklace with a dragon on it. The dragon was mostly red, but it had a gold outline. It looked like it was doing the Fire Dragon's Roar. It was perfect. And it was only 1,000 jewels. Best. Day. Ever.

She grabbed it went up to the store clerk and paid for it. She was so happy, she even gave her a tip. She ran all the way home, and not just because it was nine o'clock at night. When she got home, she ran into her bedroom and grabbed some wrapping paper and tape and wrapped her gift. She was happy and she had completely forgotten about the supposed Christmas Eve curse. After she finished wrapping, she went straight to bed.

* * *

Natsu was lying awake in his house. He was staring up at the ceiling, thinking while Happy was sleeping. Mira's plan was a good plan, but he didn't know how Lucy would react to it. He knew it would help her in the long run, but it just didn't seem like a Christmas gift that was really from him.

He didn't want to tell anyone, but he had a present for her, already wrapped and under the tree at the guild. He knew she would love it, because it seemed more like her than anything else, other than the stuff she has. So what he was going to do was go through with Mira's plan, and then give her the gift he got her.

He just didn't want to disappoint her, because he knew how much she loved this time of the year. He didn't know why, though, it's just like any other time of the year. Only this time of year, you give presents. He couldn't see Lucy liking just for that, she wasn't that selfish. There was probably a hidden meaning that he hasn't seen. _Yeah, that's probably it. She isn't as selfish as the ice princess. _Natsu thought. Soon after, he fell asleep, ready for the next day.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke up. She took a shower, since she hadn't the night before, and got ready. "I can't believe it's Christmas!" Lucy got dressed in a red dress with a white fur lining on the bottom of the dress, which came up to mid-thigh. It was long sleeved, with a white fur lining on the cuffs. She wore her normal black boots and her belt with her keys and whip. She grabbed the present from her desk and started heading to the guild when she remembered the "curse."

"I wonder who it happened to, since it isn't me." Lucy said aloud, speaking to no one in particular. A cloud of gold smoke appears, and then Loke stood there in front of her, with his hand out.

"Loke, what are you doing here?" Even though she is confused, she accepts his hand and they start walking to the guild.

"I'm still apart of Fairy Tail, you know, and I'm apart of the Secret Santa. Plus, I wanted to wish my master a Merry Christmas." They stood in front of the guild now, and Lucy takes her hand away from the spirit.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Loke. And don't call me master, I'm just a friend, remember?"

"Of course, princess." Lucy face palmed, and decided that that was better than him calling her master.

* * *

Natsu sat at the bar, waiting for Lucy to come in. He could smell that she was close by, so he didn't have to wait that long anymore. The whole guild was just waiting for her and Loke now. Everyone in the guild was dressed nicely, even Natsu, who was forced into a suit by Mira. That was not a pretty event, even though it was Christmas.

He keep going over what he had to do in his head. He wasn't very sure about this, but this was to help her.

While he was thinking, the guild doors swung open and Lucy ran in, while Loke just stood there with a quizzical look on his face. He looked up and realized that he was standing under the mistletoe. _That explains why she ran. _Loke thought. He didn't mind the idea of kissing her, but he knew that he would get killed by a certain Dragon Slayer. He chucked at his masters actions, and walked over to the bar.

"Okay everyone, let's exchange gifts!" Mira said, waiting for the end. She had told Natsu to wait until all the other gifts were exchanged, so everyone could watch them.

Levy was looking for Gajeel, who was normally in the corner talking to Panther Lily, but he wasn't there. Little did she know that he was standing right there behind her.

"Shrimp," Gajeel said, causing Levy to turn around and face him. He held a large, wrapped item. "Merry Christmas." He gave her the item and watched her to see her reaction. She just stared at him. "Well, are you gonna open it or not?"

"Oh, yeah." She ripped the wrapping paper off, and gasped at what she was holding. There, in her hands, was the copy of the book that there were only five copies of in the world. "How did you get this?"

"I know people." He said then started to walk away when Levy grabbed his wrist.

"You're coming with me." She drug him out of the guild. In front him stood three tons of iron. His mouth started to water, thinking about eating all of it. "Merry Christmas."

"How'd you get this here?" He was confused on how a girl that size could carry three tons of iron.

"I have an Erza." She said that with a giggle remembering how she had gotten the ex-quip mage to help her.

* * *

Gray was looking for Juvia. He was nervous that she wouldn't like what he had gotten her. He looked at all the guild tables, but she wasn't there. Then he started looking behind the poles that help parts of the guild up, but she was nowhere to be found. As a last resort, he called her name over the noise of the guild.

"Juvia!" Out of nowhere, Juvia popped up in front of Gray.

"What does Gray-sama want from Juvia?" Juvia was so happy that her "Gray-sama" called her, but she was a bit confused.

"Merry Christmas, Juvia." He held out a small box for her. She opened it without hesitation. When she saw what it was, a giant smile broke out onto her face. Gray had gotten her a blue bracelet with a raindrop on it.

"Juvia thanks Gray-sama for the wonderful gift, but wants Gray-sama to wait there for one minuet." Faster than you could blink an eye, Juvia was gone and back with her present to Gray. "Merry Christmas, Gray-sama."

Gray took the box and opened it. He smiled when he saw what it was. It was a new cross necklace, since Natsu had somehow melted his last one. "Thank you, Juvia." That's when Juvia fainted with hearts in her eyes.

* * *

Lucy walked up to Natsu. Everyone else had already given and received gifts by now. She would've gotten to him earlier, but Erza "needed" her help with carrying Levy's gift up to the front of the guild. How Levy got that, she will never know.

She poked him on the back. "Natsu." He turned around to face her. She hadn't even noticed that he was in a suit before. He looks so different with it on. "Merry Christmas." She handed him the box and turned around and started to walk away when Natsu grabbed her hand and made her turn around.

"Now, don't you want to see if I like it?" He had his childish grin on. Of course, Lucy couldn't refuse.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so." She said and watched him rip the wrapping paper off the small box. When he opened the box, his smile faded away and his eyes widened. Though, that expression soon fell off his face as he picked up the dragon necklace and brought Lucy into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He yelled.

"Natsu-Air-NEED!" Lucy squeaked. She hadn't expected him to react like this.

"Oh, sorry Luce." He let her go and scratched the back of his head. _It's time, and you have to do it. _Natsu thought. He put the necklace on. that he wasn't going to take off, and took a deep breath. "Lucy." He grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. Her cheeks were a light pink. "Look around you, no one got hurt this year, and I'm sure that you didn't either, or I would've killed the person who got you hurt." He looked at Mira who gave him the motion to keep going. "I know that you think that something bad's going to happen every Christmas Eve, when it's not, because you've got me here." He flashed his in-famous at her and pulled her into another hug. Lucy's face had gone from a light pink, to a mild red. _How did he know about that? _Lucy thought.

Mira smiled and started to turn her head away when she noticed Natsu retching in his pocket for something. _Of course he would never forget something that involved Lucy, silly me. _Mira thought as she watched the seen as if it were a movie.

Natsu let go of Lucy. "Merry Christmas." He said and gave her the box. She eyed the box and took it carefully from his grip. He started to turn away when she grabbed his wrist.

"Now, don't you want to see if I like it?" He smiled at her use of his words from earlier and watched her open the box. Her eyes widened and her cheeks went from mildly red to Erza's hair color. In the box was a red scarf, almost identical to his scarf, and a necklace with a pink heart on it. Lucy looked up at Natsu with a big smile. "Thank you." She started to put on the necklace when...

"Here, let me." He took the necklace from her hand and put it around her neck and then did the same with the scarf. Lucy's face was even redder now, if that was even possible.

Lucy hugged him." Merry Christmas, Natsu."

Natsu smiled and hugged her back. "Merry Christmas, Luce."

Mira fainted from the beautiful seen in front of her and kept thinking: _If this doesn't make them even close to a couple, nothing ever will. _

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
